


A Different Story

by FervidAsAFlame (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FervidAsAFlame
Summary: A poetry remix of Storytime by voxangelus for 2018 Wits on Tap Challenge!





	A Different Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Storytime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924939) by [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus). 



The deed is done, you catch my fall,  
Take charge without hesitating.  
Bring me home to cast your thrall,  
Kneeling naked -- silent, waiting.

In the bath I tell my tale,  
Reaching for your folds discreetly.  
The details shared - beyond the pale,  
But in my hand you come so sweetly.

Then on my knees I suck you down,  
Ready for reward at last.  
You slick me up and turn me 'round,  
See stars as you fuck me fast.

We breathe in the dark; my mind is still.  
Storytime's my favorite thrill.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I have to say a huge SORRY to the amazing [voxangelus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/) \-- I have no good excuse for this being so late, other than I suck at time management. I love your writing and am so happy I got a chance to read and poetize this story -- I hope this sonnet does it proud! 
> 
> Also, a special thank you to [redscudery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/) for running this super fun challenge and for all the very gentle and kind nudges when I was inexcusably late in posting.


End file.
